


The Truth about Michael Guerin's Dick according to Alex Manes

by InsidiousIntent



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: And he wants all his friends to know, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mostly about Michael and how hot he is, Porn With Plot, The boys being soft and loving with each other, Which is all I want in life, alex has a lot of feelings, crack science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent
Summary: Michael’s starting to look a little panicked around the eyes. Kyle however, is having the time of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a mix of stolen ideas from [bellakitse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakitse/pseuds/bellakitse) and [reachedthebitterend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachedthebitterend/pseuds/reachedthebitterend) who both have written superior versions of serum use. This is a lighter take and chapter 2 is pure porn.
> 
> Totally unbeta'ed, but thank you too all the Junkyard inhabitants for their wonderful feedback!

* * *

“Liz, is there a reason why you didn’t go with your usual guinea pig Guerin?” Kyle asks, tilting his head to watch Alex write out what looks like insane mathematical equations. Or it could be Physics equations. It’s all...symboly. Guerin glares at him from his own station, where he’s furiously writing, what Kyle hopes are notes, and not an intricate plot to kill him. 

Liz doesn’t even raise her head to consider the statement. “Michael needs to help collect the data so he can’t be the subject. Besides, Alex is the smartest person we know other than Michael, so he was it.”

They lapse into silence then. Kyle doodles in his notebook, while Liz takes a few notes. Michael continues to glare at Kyle when he isn’t busy writing or typing something into the computer at his station.

“Is there a plan here or are we just going to stare at Alex’s version of Good Will Hunting all day?” Kyle asks after another couple minutes. 

“We’re waiting for the timer to run out. Then we start asking Alex questions to determine how much faster his thought process has become, since the serum was administered.”

Another minute passes. Finally, Michael walks up to Alex and taps him on the shoulder, ignoring Kyle’s existence completely. The only good thing to have happened to Kyle so far.

Alex seems to be doing fine by all standards, and shows no side-effects to the serum. He answers a few Physics? Math? Quantum theory? Questions for Michael with ease and speed. 

“Well that didn’t work,” Liz comments, shaking her head and smiling, a little dejected. 

Alex laughs at that, swinging around on his lab stool. “You’ve got a long way to go before you get from doesn’t work to excellent, Liz. You haven’t even tested this with multiple subjects.”

It’s the tone more than the words he says, that has everyone stunned. 

“Well, better get back to work,” Alex says matter-of-fact, then stands up to stretch. His t-shirt rides up and gives a perfectly clear glimpse of a bruise on his hip, and Kyle almost swallows his tongue at the display. 

“I saw that,” Alex says, and Kyle jumps a little with guilt before realizing he’s pointing at Michael. 

“Saw what?” Michael responds, side-eying Kyle and Liz. 

“I saw you checking out my ass. I need a snack first if you wanna quickie in the bathroom,” Alex says lightly, strolling over to where he stashes his backpack, where Kyle knows he keeps power bars. He’s halfway to opening his bag before freezing completely, and Kyle sees him freezing because he can’t stop staring at him. 

“What the _ fuck _ did I just say?” 

***

“A _ truth serum _ ? You’ve _ got _to be kidding,” Michael is laughing but the laughter has a strong edge of hysteria to it. 

“You’re a literal alien, Michael. Why is a truth serum out of the realm of possibility?” 

“Liz, if what you gave me is permanent, I swear I will tie you up in a chair and make you watch as I smash every piece of equipment in this lab,” Alex says. “And then I’ll destroy your makeup stash.” 

Kyle can’t help but interject. “The terrifying thing is, you know he means all of it.” 

“Thank you Kyle, you’re always very helpful,” Liz snaps back. “Alex this is not permanent, nothing about this whole experiment was permanent, neither the compounds nor the dose were strong enough to do anything. You’re just experiencing temporary side-effects which will fade as soon as the serum metabolizes out of your system.” 

“Do you have any idea how long this will take?” Alex starts pacing the lab. “This one time I accidentally took E at a rave, and refused to get off Michael’s lap all night, _ all night _ Liz.”

Michael’s starting to look a little panicked around the eyes. Kyle however, is having the time of his life. 

“So when did you two get back together?” he asks, knowing this is his one chance to get information out of Alex. 

“Six weeks, four days, and eight hours,” Alex says immediately, before Michael can do anything to stop him. Everyone, including Michael stares at Alex with wide eyes. 

“Do you know how many minutes?” Liz asks. “Shut up Liz,” Michael responds instead. 

Alex glares at all of them and turns around, “I’m going home!” he semi-yells, walking over to grab his jacket. Liz stops him before he can get there. 

“I’m sorry Alex, but we need to make sure you’re monitored while you’re under the effects of this serum,” she does sound genuinely apologetic. “I promise we’ll respect your privacy.”

“Can Kyle at least leave?” Alex asks pointing at him. 

“Hey!” 

“He’s taking advantage of me,” Alex whines. Liz grabs his head to turn him around. 

“I’m the medical doctor here. I need to be the one monitoring your vitals, bud.” 

Michael seems to finally have lost patience. “New rule. No one is allowed to ask Alex any questions.” He rubs Alex’s arms gently, and Alex lets out a soft sigh. “That feels nice.” 

The lab door opens and Max walks in with Crashdown to-go bags in his hand. 

“And where the _ fuck _ have you been?” Alex demands, “we’re in crisis mode here!”

Max freezes. “Um, what?”

***

“What if we need to physically restrain Alex?” Max asks Kyle, Liz, and Michael in a low voice while Alex has been stationed at the far end of the lab. Once Max is caught up with the situation, he decides the best thing to do is separate Alex from the group so there is no temptation to talk. 

“I can handle it, Max,” Michael says just as softly. Of course that seems to have no effect since apparently Alex can hear everything just fine all the way from the corner. 

“Oh Michael can totally handle, me,” Alex says, gently spinning around on a lab stool. “This one time he picked me up and fucked me against the wall for almost a whole hour. You have no idea how strong Michael is.” 

“Dammit,” Michael groans. 

Alex looks on helpless. “It always feels like a great thing to share, until I say it out loud.”

Kyle meanwhile, is _ loving this _. He bends down to whisper into Liz’s ear, “this is the best day ever,” and they high-five under the table. 

Alex thunks his head on the lab counter. “I hate all my friends. Except Michael. You know I -”

“_ Alex _,” Michael says really loudly, “why don’t you go sit in the bathroom for a minute?” 

“Yes! I’m going to do that,” Alex jumps up from the stool, stumbles, then semi-limps over to the bathroom and shuts the door. 

It has zero impact, because why would things work out that easily. After the fourth time Alex decides to come out of the bathroom and argue with Liz and Michael about the right variable on some equation, Liz starts to get a tick under her left eye which indicates violence in the future and tears for everyone in the lab. 

Michael ushers Alex to the farthest corner of the lab, and Kyle watches Alex be led over meek as a lamb. Of course this doesn’t mean Alex can stop sharing _ everything _about his and Michael’s sex life. 

“I can’t sit on these stools anymore because my ass still tender from the pounding it got from Michael last night.” Alex’s tone is all but resigned now, accepting of his fate. 

“Liz, what if **I **went home? Do I really need to be here for this?” Max sounds like he is close to tears. Liz pats his shoulder in sympathy, and goes over to Alex. 

“Hey Alex, why don’t you and Kyle take a ten minute walk outside? It’ll help you clear your head a little.” 

“What?! Why with me?” Kyle squeaks, jumping back. 

“Yes! Thank you Liz! Let’s go Kyle,” Alex power walks over, and grabs Kyle’s arm, frog marching him out of the lab. Kyle swears he hears a collective sigh of relief. 

It’s the worst ten minutes of Kyle’s _ life _.

“Oh god, please save me,” he despairs, running back into the lab and straight over to where Guerin is leaning over a notebook. If Guerin looks a little alarmed and lot irritated to have him this close, well he can deal. Kyle’s sanity is on the line here. 

“There are some things I never wanted to know about your sex life, and now I know _ every single one of them. _” 

“What? What did he say? Are you ok Kyle?” Liz asks, also alarmed. Michael makes an incredulous sound at her. 

“I _ told you _not to ask questions, Ortecho!” 

Too late though, because Alex pipes up from behind Kyle. “Oh I was just telling Kyle about how fucking huge Michael is. It isn’t my fault that he’s got a massive dick and I need to be able to share that glory with everyone I know.”

Max puts fingers in his ears and starts _ lalala _-ing loudly. 

“Come on, darlin’, I’m already taken. No sharing, we decided, remember?” Michael addresses Alex. He turns and faces Liz and Kyle. “Either you all leave, or I’m taking Alex home. I can monitor his fucking vitals myself, and if Alex shares any more details of our sex lives with my brother and sister-in-law, I’m going to murder Kyle.”

_ What the fuck _, the couple that’s homicidal together, stays together Kyle guesses. He needs to save his life, since his sanity is already gone. He glances over where Alex is telling Max about the thing Michael does with his tongue, and Kyle has never seen Max look so miserable. 

Kyle makes the executive decision for all of them. “Alex and Michael are leaving now. I think we can all see that Alex will be in…_ capable hands _,” he says, shoving Michael out of the lab. Max jumps out of Alex’s reach and almost punches Alex in his haste to push him towards Michael. 

“I’m really sorry, Max!” Alex yells out behind him, looking a little surprised at his own words, but follows Michael out of the lab and hopefully to his truck. So they can go far away from the lab. And Kyle. 

Kyle is happy to be _ done _ with the day. The rest of the afternoon and evening can be all about drinking to forget what happened. Max and Liz both look like they would be on board with the plan. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The truck stops outside the airstream and Alex almost tumbles out before Michael pushes the parking brake and gets out himself. Alex stomps up inside the airstream, leaving the door open for Michael, who follows him at a much more sedate pace. He comes inside and closes the door, just in time to see Alex remove his prosthetic with a long wince, and flop back onto the bed, eyes closed. 

“I hate all my friends, so much,” he says mildly, then opens his eyes to look at Michael with a fond expression. “Thank you Michael. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you today.”

“Don’t be sorry, darlin’,” Michael answers with a soft smile of his own, and moves to stand in front of Alex. “You know I have no shame. I didn’t want _ you _ to be embarrassed.”

Alex sits up and stares at Michael, looking like he’s contemplating something really serious. He lowers his head and looks up at Michael through his lashes. “Thank you for thinking about me,” he murmurs, reaching out to play with Michael’s belt. “What can I do to thank you properly?”

Michael looks down at Alex, all disheveled, with color high on his cheeks, and hums. “Really? You want to have sex right now?”

“With you, I always want to have sex.” 

“But aren’t you,” Michael struggles to find the right words, “...compromised?”

“I’m just being honest, nothing compromising about it,” Alex responded. “Maybe I should have been honest with you instead of everyone else.” 

Michael hesitates, he isn’t sure if this is a good idea yet. He gets pulled down on top of Alex, and Alex starts nosing at his throat and jaw. “What if I tell you about how fucking bad I want it right now,” he murmurs, fingers deft down Michael’s shirt buttons. “Or how I want your cock in my mouth long enough to make my jaw hurt. How I dream of you fucking me open and leaving me dripping, then flipping me over and fucking me again while I’m still open and wet with your come. How I love your cock in me, how full I feel because you’re _ huge _ , how I want you inside me all the time. I want you Michael, please _ please baby _, I need you right now.” 

“I know you want it too, Michael,” Alex whispers, pulling off his shirt and Michael’s in a move that Michael doesn’t even see coming. He moves his head to kiss down Michael’s chest hair. “Tell me you want it too, baby.” 

Michael can’t help the moan that escapes him. A better man may be able to resist a lapful of horny, dirty talking Alex Manes, but Michael has never wanted to be a better man. 

“Alex, I really really want to fuck your mouth right now,” Michael breaths through the words, “but I also don’t want you to stop talking.” 

Alex hums, pulling at Michael’s belt then the buttons of his pants. “That’s a problem isn’t it,” he says, pushing Michael’s jeans and boxers down, desperate to get his hands on Michael’s hard and leaking cock. Michael hurries to remove the clothing without losing the touch of Alex’s fingers on him. 

Alex pushes back until Michael is sitting down on the bed, and Alex is leaning over to lap at his cock with tiny kitten licks, moaning between each lick. “I love this taste,” he moans, “when I taste this, I can tell you’re getting off on me sucking you.”

Michael is going to die from tiny licks on his cock. “Alex, _ Alex _, please,” he chants, wanting more contact from that sinful mouth on his dick. 

“Christ, darlin’ I want to keep you here, keep you wet and open and satisfied for a week if you’d let me.” 

Alex abruptly pauses, and pushes off Michael to sit up on the bed. “I need you to fuck me now, Guerin, can you do that now please?” he asks, shucking his pants and boxers in a hurry. “If I ever stop to think about you for more than a minute, I lose my mind. I can’t focus on anything else. Last week I came to talk to you at the junkyard and you were sprawled out under a car, and _ god _ all I wanted to do was get on top of you and shove your cock inside me. Ride you hard and fast right there in the open, where anyone can see us.”

Michael was literally going to die any second now. “You’re killing me Alex,” he groaned. He pulls Alex on to his lap and strokes his hard cock, smearing pre-come all over it. “Can we fuck just like this? RIght here with you on my lap?” 

He feels the full body shudder go through Alex, but sees him shaking his head. “No, I want you on top of me, looking at me, surrounding me,” Alex says. 

“Is that what you like?” Michael asks, pushing and pulling and situating Alex the way he asked for on the bed. Alex is so pliant under him, and it somehow makes Michael harder to think that Alex trusts him this much to hand over all the control to him. 

“I do, I love your body on top of mine, I love being surrounded by your smell, your curls framing my face. It makes me feel safe, makes me feel loved.” 

Michael could not love this man any more if he tried. 

“Well I’m happy to oblige, my darlin’,” he responds instead, voice a little choked with emotions. He reaches over to to pick the lube from the corner of the bed. This is no time to be getting sappy. He’s got the love of his life spread out on his bed, waiting to be satisfied. 

He spreads the lube over his fingers and circles Alex’s hole, gently at first. “Oh wow you’re tight,” he murmurs, pushing one then another finger in, “so tight, darlin’.”

“Just really wound up,” Alex pants out, spreading his legs wider. “Stretch me out Michael, please you know I can take it.”

“Alex, I-”

“You should open me up more often, I love it when you do that. Or maybe I’ll just get you worked up enough so you’d just open me up on your cock, fill me up just the way I like it.”

Michael couldn’t handle it anymore. He pulls his fingers out and Alex whines slightly at the loss, fumbling to spread lube on his cock as fast as possible. 

He grabs Alex’s left leg and places it on his shoulder, lining up on top of him. Alex opens his mouth to say something, maybe have a retort ready but Michael doesn’t give him a chance, pushing into him, strangling all his words into a deep needy moan. 

It feels so good, a perfect balance of pleasure and pain, both of them swept up in Alex’s need, his urgency making them desperate and on edge. 

Michael wants to go slow, take his time and make love to Alex like he deserves to be loved, but his body has its own ideas, pushing into Alex hard and fast and as deep as he can go. 

It’s still not enough to keep Alex quiet, however. “Oh fuck yes, yes, _ yes _ , oh get in me, Guerin.” Alex chants in a daze, and Michael can’t breathe. “Oh fuck I can feel how hard you are, you feel so good, baby, _ so good _.” 

Michael’s pushes harder, his rhythm erratic with the need to claim, to come inside Alex. “You’re so beautiful, Alex, so gorgeous and needy. So desperate for my cock.” 

Alex’s moans get louder, the tiny airstream bed rocking with the force of their movements. “Oh fuck yeah,” Alex groans, muscles clenching in a way that’s very familiar to Michael. “Michael, fuck yeah, _ harder baby _.”

Michael knows he won’t last long, and he can tell Alex won’t last either, so he doesn’t bother holding back, thrusting into Alex with increased intensity. 

“Come in me baby, come inside me,” Alex is breathless, “I want to feel you, for hours, for _ days _.”

“_ Fuck, _” Michael says as his orgasm hits him like a punch to the gut, Alex’s moans mixing with his own, spilling on his own stomach even as Michael fills him up. 

He waits as long as he can before pulling out, trying valiantly not to acknowledge Alex’s whine. He immediately moves to throw his leg over Michael, crowding in hot and sticky. “That was amazing, I am so wet and filthy now.” 

Michael groans in frustration because there is no possible way he can get it up again this fast. He pushes up on his elbow to look down at Alex, glistening with sweat and glassy eyed - thoroughly fucked and smiling in a way that can only be described as adorable. 

“I’m so glad we decided to stop using condoms, that was the best decision of our relationship, thank you,” Alex keeps talking and Michael can’t help but chuckle. “Yeah you’re super welcome because I don’t know how I manage to fuck someone as hot as you daily, but somehow I do.”

“Not just this, I mean for everything,” Alex looks at him through his lashes, “you’ve been so- and I’m so glad I have you, I mean-”

Michael can see him struggling to complete his thoughts, and he doesn’t want to give Alex the opportunity to wake up tomorrow and regret saying something, even if it is just to Michael. So he bends down and kisses him. 

“I get it, darlin’,” he murmurs against Alex’s lips, “let’s clean up and get some sleep. Tomorrow we get to face the peanut gallery.” 

The dramatic groan from Alex oddly makes him feel better. 

***

Michael has always hated the alarm ringtone on Alex’s phone, and today is no exception. He tries to throw away the phone before the ringing stops. Alex stirs next to him, and Michael watches his eyes flutter open, their legs still tangled together. 

“Mornin’,” he whispers, watching recognition slowly flood back into Alex’s eyes.

“Hey you.”

“How are you feeling?” Michael asks, moving his arm to Alex’s back, trying to pull him in closer. 

“Um,” Alex starts, fidgeting to get comfortable with his head on Michael’s chest, “a little stupid.”

“Don’t do that. It’s all Liz’s fault anyways, or even mine,” Michael says easily, “do you think it’s gone?”

Alex pauses before responding. “Try asking something?”

“What color is the sky?”

“Brown”

What year is it?”

“2012”

Michael pulls Alex’s face up to stare into his eyes, “how do you feel about my cock?”

Alex grins. “I can’t lie about _ that _.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Michael says, smiling, moving his fingers up and down Alex’s back until they’re both breathing harder, feeling needier. He’s about to suggest a morning quickie when the snooze alarm blares, making them both jump. 

“We have to go in to the lab, don’t we?”

Michael sighs. “Yeah we do.”

“And I can’t shoot Kyle.”

“Not allowed.”

“The universe is so unfair.”

“It sure is.”

Alex starts kissing him instead, and they stay there kissing slowly and absently, until Alex pulls back and stares at him. “You stopped me last night, do you remember?”

Michael does remember. “We had promised each other we would take this slow, talk things through before anything monumental was done or said. I just wanted to make sure you were ready before you said anything.” 

“Okay,” Alex says slowly. 

Michael nods and moves to sit up in bed. He quickly kisses Alex’s neck and stands up, stretching, naked and unashamed. “I’m gonna go clean up and then you can go, does that work?”

“Michael,” Alex says, voice and expression both soft, “get over here.” 

He walks back and lets Alex grab his hand, kissing his palm. “I love you, Michael,” he says, as easy as breathing. 

Michael can feel how hard he’s grinning. “I know, I love you too, darlin’. Always have and always will.” 

They end up late to the lab, hair wet and Alex in Michael’s clothes. No matter how much Kyle gags, Liz laughs, and Max despairs at them, Alex keeps a smug grin on his face the whole day. 

Michael can’t stop grinning either, but his is the confident grin of a man in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come cry about all things malex with me on [Tumblr](https://insidious-intent.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry about all things malex with me on [Tumblr](https://insidious-intent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
